yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 146
"One Way Street to Defeat", known as "Dimension Highway" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on March 12, 2017 and in Australia on April 28, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 20, 2018. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover Acceleration" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Jack As Jack controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Red Gargoyle" (1200/1400) from his hand via its own effect. He Normal Summons "Red Resonator" (600/200). Jack activates the effect of "Gargoyle", allowing him to double the Level of a monster he controls. He doubles the Level of "Resonator". Jack tunes the Level 4 "Gargoyle" with the Level 4 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. He Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), "Performapal Coin Dragon", (1700/1000) and "Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus" (1200/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. The effect of "Coin Dragon" increases the ATK of all Dragon-Type monsters that Yuya controls by 500 and prevents them from being destroyed by card effects ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3000 ATK, "Coin Dragon": 1700 → 2200 ATK). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Scarlight". As an "Odd-Eyes" monster is battling, the effect of "Minitaurus" activates during damage calculation, decreasing the ATK of "Scarlight" by 100 for each "Performapal" and "Odd-Eyes" monster Yuya controls ("Scarlight": 3000 → 2700 ATK). Jack activates his face-down "Red Gem", preventing "Red" monsters from being destroyed this turn. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Jack: 4000 → 3400 LP). Turn 3: Jack Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight" to destroy all Special Summoned monsters with ATK less than its own and inflict 500 damage to Yuya for each. The effect of "Coin Dragon" prevents Yuya's Dragon-Type monsters from being destroyed by card effects, so only "Minitaurus" is destroyed (Yuya: 4000 → 3500 LP). "Scarlight" attacks and destroys "Coin Dragon" (Yuya: 3500 → 2700 LP). Turn 4: Yuya Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000), "Coin Dragon", (1700/1000) and "Minitaurus" (1200/1600) from his hand in Attack Position ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3000 ATK, "Coin Dragon": 1700 → 2200 ATK). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Scarlight". As an "Odd-Eyes" monster is battling, Yuya activates the effect of "Minitaurus", decreasing the ATK of "Scarlight" by 100 for each "Performapal" and "Odd-Eyes" monster Yuya controls ("Scarlight": 3000 → 2700 ATK). Jack finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", which would negate the attack. As a Pendulum Monster is battling and a Spell Card was activated, Yuya activates Pendulum Effect of "Stargazer Magician" to negate that Spell Card's activation, Set it, and prevent it from being activated for the rest of this turn. As a Spell Card was Set to his field, Jack Special Summons "Red Giant" (600/???) by its own effect. The other effect of "Red Giant" ends the Battle Phase. Turn 5: Jack Jack activates "Red Reborn", allowing him to Special Summon a "Red" monster from his Graveyard. Jack Special Summons "Gargoyle" (1200/1300). Jack Normal Summons "Double Resonator" (0/0). As it was Special Summoned, Jack activates its effect, allowing him to treat a monster he controls as a Tuner monster this turn. Jack targets "Red Giant". Jack Double Tunes the Level 4 "Red Gargoyle" into his Level 1 Tuner monsters "Double Resonator" and Level 5 "Red Giant" to Synchro Summon "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" in Attack Position (3500/3000). "Tyrant" attacks and destroys "Coin Dragon" (Yuya: 2700 → 1400 LP). "Scarlight" attacks "Minitaurus", but Yuya activates the effect of "Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver", as a monster he controls his battling. He can prevent his attacked monster from being destroyed by that battle, take no battle damage, Special Summon "Dissolver" from his hand, and negate the effects of a monster Jack controls. "Minitaurus" is not destroyed, Yuya Special Summons "Dissolver" in Attack Position (2000/2600), and "Tyrant" has its effects negated. The other effect of "Dissolver" prevents it from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight" to destroy "Minitaurus" and "Odd-Eyes" (Yuya: 1400 → 400 LP). Jack Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuya Yuya Pendulum Summons "Coin Dragon" (1700 → 2200/1000), "Odd-Eyes" (2500 → 3000/2000), and "Minitaurus" (1200/1600), all in Attack Position. Yuya overlays his Level 4 "Coin Dragon" and "Minitaurus" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000, ORU: 2). Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron". He activates its effect, which lets him Synchro Summon a monster using itself and a card in his Pendulum Zone. Yuya tunes the Level 5 "Stargazer Magician" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Odd-Eyes Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in Attack Position (2500/2000). Yuya activates the effect of "Dissolver", which lets him Fusion Summon a monster using itself and a card in Yuya's Pendulum Zone. Yuya fuses the DARK "Timegazer Magician" and "Dissolver" on his field to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" in Attack Position (2800/2000). Differences in Adaptation *In the original version Yusho does not know to who Jack Atlas is, while in the dub he knows who he is. *The plot point of Yuya sensing that the dragons fear Ray is removed in the English dub. Mistakes *In the the English dub, Jack refers to Red Gargoyle as "Red Giant" after reviving it with Red Reborn. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Trivia *When Yuya and Jack are in between dimensions on the Multiverse Speedway, it resembles the last part of Yusei and Jack's Duel in the Fortune Cup when they had the vision of the Dark Signers.